Schcool Records
by Evakyl Nibelilt
Summary: A compilation of UA student records paired with an interview conducted by the new UA Quirk counselor, Izuku Midoriya. Set in the far future where Izuku decides to give back to the school he loves so much. (In reality, this is just a collection of heroes I made up with Izuku being there as an excuse to show their character, although I might add some action at some point!)
1. Chapter 1: Spectre

Name: Yūrei Akuamarin

Proposed Hero Name: Spectre

Birthday: November 30

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 185.42 cm

Hair Color: Black With Neon Blue Streaks

Eye Color: Neon Blue

Blood Type: AB-

Quirk: Short Range Teleportation

Interests: Dragons, Stealth, Video Games

Izuku Midoriya's eyes skipped up to the student slightly slouching in a chair across from his desk before settling his gaze back on the quick notes he had received from the UA admissions office. Teleportation Quirks were rare and a very utilitarian. But utilitarian Quirks were useful in the way that they could be used in many more situations than other more focused quirks. It'd be up to the imagination of the Quirk user to discover the true potential of their Quirks. Maybe after I get a closer look at how it works at a basic level, maybe I can begin my job as the UA Quirk counselor and help him improve. With his love of stealth, Akuamarin might be able to pull off hostage situations much better than most heroes would be able to. Zip in, zip out. Quick and easy. Though I might want to persuade him from teleporting into the girls' locker room. Wouldn't want another Minoru. Izuku smiled lightly as he was reminded of his short perverted friend.

"Ay, I'm not a pervert." Izuku started, looking back up at Yūrei Akuamarin. The teen was dressed in a black zip-up sweatshirt and nylon pants. The only deviation from this dark coloring was a stripe in his messy black hair, his eyes, and a t-shirt which all were a startling bright blue. "And yes, I heard everything you just said."

Izuku reddened a bit before clearing his throat. "Ah, well, yes. I do tend to get pretty excited about things like this. Tend to get lost in thought and start mumbling out loud. Guess it started some time before middle school. Haha." Midoriya laughed nervously. Why was he trying to explain himself? He was the number one hero for Pete's sake!

Yūrei looked him in the eyes. "I know." Izuku peered back. His slouching position gave of an aura of 'I don't want to be here', but his eyes said otherwise. In them was the spark of interest Izuku had seen in all of his fellow classmates when they were in UA. It was the spark of a hero. Izuku smiled and opened his mouth to say as such. "And that too." Izuku promptly shut his mouth and reddened even further. Twice, Twice! In the first session of his first student no less! "Thank you, though, most people just see me as a lazy but smart nobody." Yūrei admitted.

Izuku smiled gently. "Your welcome. I may not look it, but I'm also the one to talk to about personal issues like those. If I may, it's a hero's job to overcome the demon's of the world, whether they be physical or mental." Yūrei's hard gaze softened abit.

"That aside, why don't you tell me about your Quirk? It says here short range teleportation but I'm interested in seeing how that works."

"Well, short ranged might be a bit of a misnomer." Yūrei admitted

"Saying?"

"Saying that I can pretty go wherever I want, whenever I want."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why the short range then?"

"I may or may not have accidentally phased into a tree."

Izuku deadpanned. "What?"

"I can teleport anywhere I wish, but it turns out that if I were to teleport into something, say a tree, something forces the object away from my target. In the case of the tree, whatever wood would have been where I was going to be pretty much just exploded into sawdust and away from the tree." Yūrei made an exploding motion. "From then on, I set a limit on my Quirk. Short ranges where I can directly see my target." Otherwis,e the only true limit on my quirk is a headache that can be cured with some over the counter pain relievers."

Izuku looked up from the notes he had hastily made and prayed that Yūrei had a good moral compass. Such a Quirk enabled all sorts of activities. He made a quick-and silent-note to make sure he kept an eye on this one just in case, though it looked like he might not need to. It was then Izuku saw the All Might figure in Yūrei's right hand. "Hey! How did you get that?"

Yūrei looked down and looked surprised he was holding something at all. "Ha, w-well. I did f-forgot to mention something." Yūrei looked too nervous for Izuku's liking. "I am a chronic kleptomaniac." Yūrei cringed and waited for the berating he usually got from people when he told them that. It never did help that he waited until he was caught before telling them.

Izuku only sighed before holding out his hand, silently asking for the All Might figure back. Yūrei hastily handed back the figure. Izuku circled the note about keeping an eye on Yūrei a couple times before writing one last line in the notebook before setting the figure back on his desk where it belonged. Shutting _Hero Notes Volume 84_ , Izuku said, "Well, saying that you have a problem is the first step in fixing that problem. Thank you for telling me."

"You're not going to yell at me?" Yūrei asked nervously.

"So long as you take responsibility, no." Yūrei sighed in relief. "But only so long as you take responsibility. If you take something, you have to return it no matter what it is or who it belongs to." Yūrei nodded vigorously, a comical sight for the boy that had been walking the line of edgy when he first entered the room. "Well, this took slightly longer than I intended." Izuku continued. "All I was supposed to do was ask you about your Quirk, but it was nice getting to know you Akuamarin." Izuku extended his hand towards Yūrei.

Yūrei tooko it without a moment's hesitation, giving one of the best handshakes Izuku had ever received. "And it was awesome meeting you too, Deku."

The kid had some problems for sure, but Izuku felt he would overcome them with the help of the pro hero's here at UA and the friends he would inevitably make while studying. This Kid held the spark, now it was Izuku's job to get that spark to flare into a roaring fire. Staring back into Yūrei's eyes, Izuku swore he saw them sparkle.

Author's Note:

Well, got this pushed out in about two hours. Glad I finally got this off my chest as I've been meaning to do one of these since I started my D&D characters. tbh, it looks like utter garbage to me so tell me what you guys think of it!

And I know it's a bit early to do this, but I will take hero suggestions. It might take a while to fully develop the character to a point where I feel comfortable writing them, but I will do it. Eventually...


	2. Chapter 2: Cloudy

Name: Kūki Kumo

Proposed Hero Name: Cloudy

Birthday: March 20th

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 162.56 cm.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: B

Quirk: Weather Control

Interests: Meteorology, Rain, Clouds

The overcast sky opened up into a light drizzle as Izuku Midoriya closed his office door behind him. Strange, the forecast didn't say there'd been rain for another week. He turned around to look at his office, full of All Might paraphernalia and notebooks upon notebooks of hero quirks. In front of his heavy oak desk sat a teen girl in jeans and a pink t-shirt. He let out a small sigh, he was late. As Midoriya past by her to sit at his desk, he noticed that she was fidgeting hard and her hands firmly in her lap. Her lips were pulled into a minor frown and her eyes, her eyes had a look of worry.

"Good morning Kumo. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'll be your quirk counselor. It's nice to meet you." Midoriya held out his hand. Kūki Kumo looked up and stared at Midoriya for a second before hesitantly shaking his hand.

"G-good morning Mr. Deku."

Midoriya sighed. Another student using his pro name. "A-ah, yes." Midoriya awkwardly opened a folder with Kūki Kumo's name on it and taking a cursory glance over it. "It says here that you control the weather, correct?" Kūki nodded. The soft plinking of rain on the window behind Midoriya turned into a hard staccato of heavy rain. "I see… Care to elaborate? What can you do? How long can you control it? Does it cause any discomfort?"

"N-no." Kūki seemed to shrink in on herself under the sudden barrage of questions.

"O-oh, sorry," Midoriya apologized. "I get a little excited when talking about quirks, sorry if I'm being a little overwhelming." The rain outside slowed to a drip.

"W-well, I-I can control the w-weather around f-for about two k-kilometers for as long as I can f-focus on it."

"And I assume you're the one behind the rain today?" Midoriya asked absentmindedly as he jotted down a few notes. After a few moments of silence, Midoriya looked up. Fumo looked like she was about to cry. Midoriya stood up so quickly his chair fell over. "Sorry, sorry! Um…" Midoriya lowered his head in apology, and in doing so noticed a single word on the report, abuse. Midoriya slowly picked up his chair before sitting back down. Heroes couldn't protect everyone. Looking down at his right hand and all the scars criss-crossing it, Midoriya sighed. You could never save them all. But you could save the ones in front of you. That's what All Might always said.

Midoriya stood up and turned behind him to face the large window that dominated the wall behind his desk. He reached up and unlatched the window, throwing it open. Immediately a gust of wind blew a wave of water into his office, soaking everything within a few feet of the window. Kūki gasped, the sound of her own chair hitting the ground as she said, "Mr. Deku! Close the window! All your stuff is getting wet and it's all my-"

"I've always liked the rain." Kūki was interrupted by Midoriya's soft whisper. He slowly turned around to face her. He was dripping water, covering the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "Please, could you make it rain more?"

Kūki looked shocked. "N-no one has ever asked me to make it rain before." She stammered looking away from Midoriya. Deku moved around his desk and knelt in front to Kūki.

"Please?"

"A-alright." said Kūki. With that she closed her eyes and clenched one of her fists in front of her. Slowly, the storm outside grew in intensity, thunder rumbling overhead and shaking the building while lightning arced across the sky, brightening the worlds of two people sitting together for but fleeting moments. Minutes passed before the storm softened, the rumbling of the thunder reduced to the purrs of a kitten. Kūki opened her eyes to see Midoriya back in his chair, facing the storm before him.

"Beautiful."

A small blush crept its way across Kūki's face. "I-it's nothing Mr. Deku. I'm s-sorry for being such a bother to you."

Midoriya slowly swiveled his chair around. The gusts of wind and rain had plastered his curly green hair in odd peaks on his head. "Why the apology? You gave me this," he said as he gestured towards the light shower outside, a flash of lightning briefly illuminating the darkened outdoors. "You're going to be a hero, right? Well, it's a hero's job to say your welcome, not I'm sorry." He held out his hand towards her. "Just because storm clouds are a nuisance to some doesn't mean they don't have a purpose." She took his hand and he looked into her eyes. Underneath all the pain, all the sadness, all the rain clouds, was a determined sun, the spark of a hero. "You're going to make a great hero Kumo, I can feel it." As the two shook hands, a ray of sunlight split the clouds, illuminating the room with its warm glow. But nothing was as bright as Kūki Kumo's smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight

Name: Akarui Himitsu

Proposed Hero Name: Twilight

Birthday: December 22nd

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 163 cm

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Deep Purple

Blood Type: AB

Quirk: Limited Light Control

Interests: Writing, Night Skies, Science

Midoriya leaned back in his chair with a sigh, combing through his messy green hair with his fingers. Today he had met three more students and sitting before him was two out of three required reports to be turned in to the higher-ups by next Thursday. A quick glance at the All Might clock on his desk told him he had missed dinner. "7:30 is way too late to stay at work," Midoriya said with a grunt as he did a small stretch in his chair. Spinning his chair around to face the window behind his desk, Midoriya peered out into the coming twilight. The coming night sky had begun its suppression of the bright sun's light, a spectrum of colors fading to black painting the sky. _Twilight_ , Midoriya thought, _was a beautiful and seductive thing_.

A knock sounded at the door to Midoriya's office, and a quick glance to the All Might calendar hanging on the wall was all Midoriya needed to be reminded of his last student meeting. Spinning back around, Midoriya pulled himself to his desk and pulled out the last UA student folder he had on his desk. "Come in," Midoriya called as he flipped open the folder and take a quick glance across the bio section of the papers. Himitsu. A beautiful name.

The door opened to reveal a taller than average teen girl dressed in a black blazer over a white shirt, a black short skirt and thigh high black socks with rather expensive looking black shoes. Her black hair fell straight down her back to just above her hips. Too much black, in Midoriya's own opinion, but this girl's name matched her physical looks in beauty. Midoriya stood up and maneuvered around his desk, extending his hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you Himitsu."

Himitsu glanced at the hand for a moment before smiling and shaking Midoriya's hand excitedly. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Deku!" There was a joyful lilt to her voice like she was happy to be in the company of another person.

Meanwhile, Midoriya continued to die a little inside. He may be proud of his hero days, but the theatrics of being a hero were growing old. "Ah, uh, sit, please. It doesn't look like this will take long at all." Midoriya said with his typical shy smile. Himitsu sat down with an enthusiastic air while Midoriya lowered himself into his own chair.

"So it says here that you control light." Midoriya started before he was promptly cut off.

"Yes, yes I do. Here take a look!" Himitsu's reply was punctuated by a small ball of light bursting into life above the palm of her right hand. There was no distinct center, but the 4-centimeter ball of light bathed the small office with waves of white light but no heat.

 _Interesting,_ Midoriya thought as he scribbled down a few notes. "Is that all?" Midoriya began, ready to launch into his questioning spiel when he noticed the shadows jumping and dancing across his All Might paraphernalia. Midoriya looked up to see Himitsu juggling not three but five balls of light, smaller now, but just as bright.

"Nope!" Himitsu replied, locking eyes with Midoriya while keeping the balls floating through the air with an almost professional air of confidence. This is really just the lower bound of my Quirk. I can change the color, size, shape, and velocity of light. As she named each thing she could do, one or all the balls changed to reflect that change, the balls turning all colors of the rainbow while growing and shrinking in size while morphing between different shapes all the while speeding up to an almost frenzied pace. All while she held eye contact with the Quirk Counselor.

Midoriya gave a small bout of applause as the lights died out, and it seemed Himitsu's smile only got wider at the sound. "Well done. It must have taken you quite a while to master the use of your Quirk to such a degree." Said as he scribbled the last of his notes.

"Oh not really. I've had this kind of control since late elementary school." Himitsu beamed.

Midoriya only raised an eyebrow but continued nonetheless. "Oh really? With that level of control and your grades, I'm surprised you didn't get in through recommendation. It was almost imperceptible and the average person would have missed it, but Midoriya saw the smile almost crack for a moment, dimming to a darkness that he didn't trust before returning to full innocence a millisecond later.

"Oh no, I'm not that good, you flatter me, Mr. Deku," Himitsu said as she tried to physically wave off the idea. "Mr. Shoto and Ms. Creati are much better than me."

"Eh, We'll see about that. Even they had their flaws coming into UA. Either way, it was nice to meet you Himitsu and perhaps you can show me the upper limit to your Quirk someday, though I have my guesses." Midoriya said as he stood.

He held out his hand for one more handshake and this time Himitsu shook his hand without reservation. Yet something was off. There was something dark hiding in her eyes. A spark of light that reminded him of the light that shone in his long past rival, Shigaraki's, eyes. A dark gleam from a black star. He'd have to watch her closely.


End file.
